


Home

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Merlin looked down at their intertwined fingers. After a millennia and a half of waiting, of struggling, of suffering. After a millennia and a half of feeling constantly lost. He was finally at peace. He was finally home.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [...for without you i am lost...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516705) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 




End file.
